


Família

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto fica doente e recebe cuidados de duas pessoas muito especiais!</p><p>KakaIru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Família

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizabeta_draculea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeta_draculea/gifts).



> Importante: Presente para a Patizyn, ero baba do meu coração! Ela que deu a idéia do plot e eu adorei trabalhá-lo. Enjoy!
> 
> Não foi betada.

Decididamente tinha algo errado. Seu ex-aluno não era de perder convites para comer ramen na faixa. Se Iruka sensei tinha uma certeza na vida, era essa. Naruto não chegaria atrasado a um dos seus convites.

Alguma coisa acontecera! Com esse pensamento em mente resolveu verificar antes de voltar para casa. Pegou a parte de ramen que seria do loirinho e despediu-se saindo da Ichiraku.

Caminhava tranqüilo em direção à casa de Uzumaki quando viu uma figura conhecida seguindo em sentido contrário.

– Yo – Kakashi sensei cumprimentou.

– Boa noite! – o moreno já se sentia mais a vontade para saudar o namorado na rua, mas ainda evitava demonstrações indiscretas de afeto. Era constrangedor.

– Onde está indo? – Kakashi sabia do jantar dos dois, mas Iruka caminhava em outro sentido e ainda levava uma sacolinha.

– Naruto não apareceu e me deixou preocupado. Só vou ver se ele está bem.

– Hn. Vou com você – decidiu mudar de planos.

Iruka sorriu e concordou. Seguiram lado a lado em um silêncio confortável. Não era muito tarde, mas o clima frio mantinha as pessoas dentro de casa, por isso não havia ninguém nas proximidades.

– Estranho – Umino falou ao pararem em frente a residência de Naruto. Estava tudo escuro, apesar de uma janela permanecer aberta.

– Até para os padrões do Naruto – Kakashi respondeu divertido.

– Vamos entrar para ver se ele está bem – o moreno disse enquanto ia abrindo a porta. Não deveria estar destrancada – Naruto?!

Não houve resposta. Ele entrou espiando para os lados. Nem sinal do ex-aluno. A casa estava tão quieta que só aumentou a preocupação do rapaz.

Kakashi alcançou o interruptor e acendeu a luz. A casa estava mais arrumada do que se lembrava. Sinal de que seu aluno amadurecia um pouco.

– Mas não o bastante – suspirou ao ver o montinho de roupas sujas em um canto.

– Hum? – Iruka não entendeu.

– Nada. Melhor olhar no quarto. O treinamento foi puxado, talvez o idiota tenha desmaiado de cansaço.

– Naruto não conhece seus limites – Iruka balançou a cabeça.

Finalmente encontraram o loiro no quarto. Mas o garoto estava meio largado sobre a cama, ainda de roupas. A aparência avermelhada do rosto não era boa, assim como a respiração ofegante.

– Naruto? – o professor moreno aproximou-se da cama, deixando a sacola com ramen sobre uma cômoda e tocou a testa de Uzumaki. Estava quente e úmida de suor – Ele está com febre!

Ficou surpreso por aquilo, olhando interrogativo para Kakashi. Até o mais velho fora pego desprevenido. Naruto não parecia doente durante o dia, dando tudo de si. Então Kakashi compreendeu que talvez fosse Kyuubi que mantivera o garoto em pé. E agora a doença se deixava mostrar, sem nada que a impedisse. Aquela era uma simbiose difícil de se compreender.

– Vou chamar a Tsunade...

– Não – Iruka cortou a oferta – Isso é uma gripe. Não precisa curar com chakra. Assim o corpo dele pode ficar cada vez mais forte.

Kakashi concordou com a cabeça. Era uma decisão sensata. Se tudo fosse curado com as técnicas de Tsunade o corpo não teria como desenvolver anti-corpos e imunidade para se fortalecer.

– Aposto que ele não tem remédio em casa – Hatake coçou a nuca – Vou comprar algum.

– Obrigado! – Iruka sorriu – Acho melhor passarmos a noite com ele.

O mais velho concordou com um aceno de cabeça e deu as costas para ir atrás de algum lugar aberto aquela hora onde pudesse encontrar remédio contra gripe. Não tinha costume de fazer isso, já que há muito tempo ele próprio não adoecia.

A rua continuava silenciosa e vazia. Kakashi enfiou as mãos no bolso e começou a caminhar. Teve uma idéia de onde poderia ir para achar remédios.

– Kakashi!

Ouviu seu nome sendo chamado. Virou-se e deu de cara com um Asuma mais que sorridente. O inseparável cigarro no canto da boca soltava fumaça e ia quase pelo fim.

– Yo, Asuma! – parou e esperou que o outro o alcançasse.

– Perdido nos caminhos de uma noite fria?

– Não – o rapaz respondeu em um tom divertido – Vou comprar remédios.

– Você não parece doente!

– Não é pra mim. É pro Naruto.

– Melhoras pra ele! Eu preciso comprar fraldas – respondeu com um sorrisão – Kurenai me pediu isso de manhã e eu esqueci!

– Aa – Kakashi podia entender a felicidade do amigo. O casal tinha acabado de ganhar um filho.

– Família dá um trabalho!! Não acha? – acertou um tapinha amigável no ombro do outro e nem esperou resposta – Té mais!

Kakashi ergueu a mão em despedida. Um sorriso esticou os lábios por debaixo da máscara. Certa palavra continuou gravada em sua mente. Família. Descrevia bem o que sentia em relação a Iruka e a Naruto.

KakaIru

Quando voltou para a casa do aluno, Kakashi encontrou Iruka sentado a cabeceira da cama. Ele ajeitara o loirinho melhor na cama. Sorriu quando viu o namorado entrar no quarto.

– Obrigado! – pegou a caixa com o remédio que Kakashi lhe estendia – Estava esperando por isso. Temos que fazer Naruto beber e depois dar um banho para estabilizar a temperatura.

– Quer ajuda?

– Na verdade – o moreninho ficou sem graça – Preciso que compre alguns legumes. Naruto tem que se alimentar, mas não encontrei nada saudável nos armários dele.

– Tudo bem. Fez a... – nem terminou a frase e Iruka lhe estendeu um papelzinho – lista. Iruka...

– O que?

– Você é eficiente – brincou.

Apesar de ser uma brincadeira, Iruka podia sentir o elogio por trás daquelas palavras. Ficou um tanto sem graça.

– Vai logo comprar isso. Já está tarde!

– Hai, hai – o mais velho obedeceu.

Saiu para a rua deserta pela segunda vez e caminhou distraído, lendo a listinha de legumes. Seria fácil comprar aquilo.

– Kakashi!

O rapaz ergueu a cabeça e, não sem surpresa, notou que encontrava com Asuma outra vez.

– Yo! – diferente de antes, a expressão dele era desanimada. Ele trazia uma sacola com dois grandes pacotes de fraldas – Por que ta com essa cara?

– Levei fraldas do tamanho errado – Asuma choramingou – Kurenai perguntou se eu to louco de comprar tamanho G. Como é que eu ia saber?

A lamentação fez Kakashi rir. Parecia meio óbvio que o recém-nascido não usaria uma fralda daquela numeração ainda.

– Pois é – ele debochou – Como é que você ia saber?

– Vai rindo, engraçadinho. Nós pais sofremos... quero ver quando tirar Iruka sensei do sério, se vai ficar rindo assim.

–...

– Esses que parecem fofinhos demais são os piores(1). Até mais!!

Despediu-se apressado. Kurenai falara mundos e fundos na sua orelha. Ser mãe parecia estressante!

Kakashi observou até o companheiro sumir de vista. Aquela era uma idéia sedutora... tentar tirar Iruka dos eixos... hum... mas em outra ocasião, claro. Quando não houvesse uma criança precisando de cuidados.

KakaIru

Voltou à residência de Uzumaki. Iruka já tinha dado um banho rápido no loirinho e colocado roupas confortáveis. Naruto dormia meio agitado debaixo de um lençol fino, enquanto Umino o vigiava da cadeira.

– Veio rápido!

– Está tudo aqui – Kakashi estendeu a sacolinha com legumes.

– Obrigado. Você pode ficar com ele? Vou preparar isso e melhorar aquele ramen.

Levantou-se da cadeira e estendeu o braço para pegar a sacolinha. Kakashi aproveitou a oportunidade para segurar-lhe a mão.

– Acho que preciso de cuidados também. Onde arrumo um enfermeiro para me dar banho...?

– Ka... Kakashi! – falou num tom que deveria ser sério, porém o rosto corado destruía qualquer possibilidade de ameaçar o outro.

O mais velho apenas riu e libertou o namorado. Adorava quando Iruka ficava todo coradinho e sem graça e não perdia chance de fazer isso.

– Vou cobrar depois...

Umino não respondeu. Saiu pisando duro do quarto, enquanto Kakashi foi sentar-se a cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. Ficou aliviado que Naruto já parecia dormir melhor, apesar de agitar-se de vez em quando. O rosto já não estava tão vermelho nem a testa tão úmida de suor.

Iruka era uma boa mãe...

Soltou uma risadinha só de imaginar como aquele pensamento irritaria o namorado.

KakaIru

Na cozinha, Iruka descascou e picou os legumes, depois virou o lamen numa panela, completou com um pouco de água e os colocou ali, para cozinhar e engrossar o caldo. Adicionou tempero, para que a refeição não perdesse o gosto e levou ao fogo.

Em seguida pegou um avental que encontrou jogado no canto e amarrou na cintura. Ia lavar a pilha de vasilhas que Naruto deixara na pia. Como o ex-aluno podia ser tão desorganizado?!

Com prática terminou a tarefa. A água começava a ferver, por isso alcançou uma colher e mexeu o caldo de um lado para o outro. Cantarolou uma canção sem perceber, de tão entretido em cozinhar.

– Eu podia me acostumar com isso...

A voz de Kakashi causou um pequeno susto no outro. Iruka virou o rosto para responder, flagrando o namorado apoiado no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados e o único olho visível brilhando matreiro.

Desistiu de responder. Não tinha certeza do que Hatake queria dizer com aquilo.

– Ne, Irukaaaa... eu também to com fome.

– A sopa está quase pronta! – Umino respondeu com um súbito bom humor.

– Não é fome disso – Kakashi falou rouco.

Iruka encolheu-se e começou a mexer o ramen mais rápido, sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha. Kakashi sabia como fazê-lo se encabular facilmente. Tão facilmente quanto o deixava sem ter como responder as provocações. Essa era uma grande diferença entre eles.

Os pensamentos foram interrompidos no momento em que Iruka sentiu braços envolvendo sua cintura de forma possessiva e um peito forte colando em suas costas.

– Kakashi... o Naruto... – ainda tentou argumentar.

– Tá dormindo bem. Me deixa ficar aqui, Iruka. Você é quente e a noite está fria...

O moreninho ficou em silêncio, dando a Kakashi a permissão que ele queria.

KakaIru

Quando o “ramen do Iruka sensei” ficou pronto eles voltaram para o quarto.

– Vai ser uma luta acordar o Naruto – Kakashi suspirou.

Iruka sorriu misterioso. Não foi surpresa para ele entrar no aposento e ver um sonolento Naruto sentado na cama, em expectativa meio desnorteada.

– Senti... cheiro de... ramen... – falou fraco.

Kakashi coçou a nuca sem jeito. Pela expressão de Iruka ficou claro que o moreninho conhecia seus alunos muito bem! Nem a doença era mais forte do que o estomago do moleque.

Umino apressou-se até a cadeira, para ajudar o loirinho a comer. Assim que pegou a colher, foi mirado por um olhar confuso e perdido.

– Mamãe...? – o doentinho perguntou.

Iruka deixou o queixo cair, totalmente sem graça com a confusão. Kakashi apenas riu, encostado no batente da porta.

– Não sou sua mãe, Naruto.

O menino sorriu enlevado, delirando de febre, de modo que o professor apenas suspirou e deixou que Naruto continuasse acreditando que era a mãe que cuidava dele num momento de fragilidade.

Lançou um olharzinho torto para Kakashi, esperando que o namorado soltasse algum comentário embaraçoso sobre aquilo. Todavia, o mais velho continuou com os braços cruzados e um ar distante, pensativo.

KakaIru

No outro dia, Naruto acordou com uma disposição impressionante!

– OHAAAA... – o bom dia escandaloso calou-se por que Kakashi colocou a mão na cabeça de fios loiros e obrigou Naruto a voltar a deitar-se. O menino estranhou vê-lo à cabeceira de sua cama – Kakashi sensei...?

O mais velho fez um gesto pedindo silêncio e indicou a outra cabeceira da cama onde, aparentemente vencido pelo cansaço, Iruka cochilava com a cabeça inclinada.

Naruto penalizou-se. O sensei acordaria com uma bela dor no pescoço!

Os dois trocaram um olhar significativo. Depois Kakashi explicaria toda a situação. Apesar de curioso e cheio de energia, Naruto concordou silenciosamente em ficar quieto apenas para não despertar o moreninho.

Hatake voltou a relaxar na cadeira, cruzando os braços e ficando pensativo, com os olhos fixos na figura do namorado. Precisava admitir que gostara muito daquela noite. Mas cansara da brincadeira.

Não queria mais brincar de família. Kakashi decidiu que seria a sério. Pediria que Iruka morasse em sua casa. E, caso o moreninho fosse louco de recusar, ele usaria dois ou muitos truques que o convenceriam a aceitar a mudança.

Precisara que um de seus alunos ficasse doente para que o rapaz se desse conta do que mais sentia falta em sua vida. Mas haveria tempo de sobra para remediar o atraso!

Naruto observava quietinho aquela expressão estranha do pouco que era visível do roso de Kakashi sensei. Fosse o que fosse que o adulto estivesse pensando, Uzumaki sabia com certeza que Iruka sensei teria uma bela surpresa!

Fim


End file.
